


Silent love

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: He was always enchanted to watch him sleep...Love can express himself without words
Relationships: Freebatch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Silent love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a product of author's imagination and don't have any intention to offend anyone

"He was always enchanted to watch him sleep ... those eyelashes, those cheekbones, his lower lip slightly protruding like a small pout. All of him bewitched Martin. Always ... and every time he couldn't resist: even if he didn't want to disturb that almost angelic sleep, he could not help moving the sheet gently from Ben's side, admiring his white and delicate, almost transparent skin. The sight of those perfect buttocks transformed in an instant the vision from angelic to diabolically tempting. Then Martin's hand took over his will and rested, light but possessive, on that kilometer-long thigh and walked it relentlessly, first barely touching it, then more and more sensual and decisive, from the hollow of the knee to the base of the buttock and back ... a rhythmic and mesmerizing movement, which Ben for a few minutes pretended not to notice, so that he could enjoy the declaration of love enclosed in that caress, those words that Martin never pronounced.  
When they realized they could no longer hide the effect that touch caused on both, Martin stopped and, at the same time, Ben opened his eyes and turned, searching with his gaze the eyes of his man, staring at him with all the love he felt and telling, without opening his mouth, those words that his heart shouted. It was a tacit agreement, which they hadn't even realized they had made. "I love you so much," said Martin's hands ... "I adore you," Ben's stormy irises replied. "I belong to you forever," their hearts said in unison, while their bodies resumed the dance that led them to merge in each other.  
Neither words, nor contracts, nor rings. But no one, nowhere, never, would have ever loved each other more. No one, more than them, would ever have been one soul, shared by two bodies.


End file.
